Potter two
by tictoctrace
Summary: Harry has a sister. What happens when she falls for the one boy she has been warned against. hmmmmm. My first fanfic. REVIEWS! Tell me what you think. Be brutal. Remember...no new chapter unless i get a shitload of reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Ooof!" Harry awoke to brightly shining stars after being hit sharply with some unknown

object.

"Ron don't hit him!"

"I can't believe you're here already! When did you get here?"

"Hi Harry, how was your summer?"

"Did those muggles feed you anything at all! You're as thin as a bloody house elf!"

"RON!"

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being an inconsiderate arse!"

"Well you're a bloody, insufferable stick-up-your-arse….

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!"

Harry reached for his glasses located on his bedside and anxiously awaited until his vision focused on his two best friends; his family for the last five years. At the foot of his bed sat his mate, Ron Weasley, with his red hair as gangly as ever falling in his face yet however could not conceal the mass of freckles dotted across his nose.

Across from Ron sat his other mate, Hermione Granger with brown bushy hair that resembled, well, a bush. She was what many called the 'brains' of the trio. Coming from muggle parents, it was pretty a shock for the wizarding world to view just how talented this young witch in the practice of magic.

And there was he, Harry Potter. Wonderboy. Famous for losing both his parents to the wand of Voldemort as well as surviving the killing curse himself. Yet that didn't seem to be enough for the wizarding world. No. Then he became famous for protecting the philosopher's stone and delaying the return of the Dark Lord, gaining entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and thwarting the Dark Lord, again and finally, he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, emerged from the third task with the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory, and claiming the return of the Dark Lord. Yes, Harry Potter was famous, but had a fame that he would wish on no one.

"Harry!"

"Hmmm…"

"You ok mate? We've been calling you at least ten times."

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Oh ok. Well lets go get some breakfast. Mum's made waffles. Can't wait to eat!"

"Ron! You just ate! Honestly…."

Harry followed close behind his friends, contemplating just how much he missed them. Man was it good to be back. Or was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry gaped at Dumbledore with his mouth open in shock. No. It couldn't be possible. Could it?

"Close your mouth Potter. And did anyone ever tell you it's impolite to stare?" stated the girl with an amused yet bored expression on her face, or rather his face??

His mouth closed at her statement but his expression was still disbelieving as he looked between his headmaster and his supposingly twin sister. Sure she had the striking green eyes and black hair, though it cascaded down her back. But woudn't have there been some knowledge of her existence. No it wasn't true yet how could it not be. The girl looked exactly like him in so many ways.

"Dumbledore, are you sure this is she?"

Harry turned to face his godfather Sirius as though now aware of his presence. On Sirius' face was the same shock with a hint of… was that hopefulness? However, the sound of Dumbledore's voice turned his head back to the still amused expression of the girl seated before him.

"I am quite certain this is Edeline Potter. For one, her name is just that, Edeline. And two, I convinced her parents on the day of her departure to brand her skin, magically of course, so that should the time her safety be compromised arise, she will be identified as quickly as possible and retrieved from her place of hiding. I am sorry to say that time has come along with the return of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore finished sadly, turning toward Harry who now had a look of confusion and seemed to have finally found his ability to speak again.

"Excuse me sir, but why was she hiding? I mean, how was she in danger?"

"Yes I would like to know this myself too." stated Edeline, her expression turning to one of complete interest.

"I'm afraid that would be a rather long story to tell…"

"That's quite alright, for the first time in this entire conversation you have peaked my interest. Lets not let it go to waste, shall we?" interrupted Edeline, and then added an incoherent 'sir' upon seeing the three incredulous looks staring back at her.

"Alrite then," started Dumbledore, "let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_The night was cold and Albus Dumbledore was seated in a small room on one of the higher floors of the Hogs Head Inn. There he patiently awaited the return of the newly appointed Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney. In fact, there was no problem in waiting, for Dumbledore was deeply immersed in his own thoughts concerning the events that occurred less than 10 minutes ago. The woman it seemed had made a prediction concerning the life of a young witch, though not knowing it again a second time that night._(AU Harry cannot know about his prediction as yet as this story is based in the era of the fifth book)._ The voice of the young Seer turned hoarse and her face blank as she revealed yet another hidden event. "A young witch, twin to one who will thwart the Dark Lord many times, born at the end of the 7__th__ month, has a power greater than any other. Her existence can be both beneficial and detrimental to either side of the war. Together with her twin, she shall defeat the Dark Lord. Together with the Dark Lord, they shall rule the wizarding world." Sybill Trelawney awoke from her daze and into the contemplating eyes of the Headmaster. Suddenly, he bowed muttering a thank you and was out the door and was headed to the only family known to be carrying twins at that time. The Potters._

"I arrived at Godric's Hollow and hastened to tell Lily and James what I knew. Only one other person was present and James claimed that he could be trusted with his life" Dumbledore said, giving a nod in the direction of Sirius whose eyes were glazed from unshed tears. He then continued.

"On the day of both your births, I was informed by Sirius and I left for Godric's Hollow. I was very pleased that they kept your births a private affair between themselves, myself and Sirius. After the branding of Edeline, I took her from the arms of her father to a place where her past will never be known. From that day on, Edeline Potter ceased to exist, history only knew of one Potter. That is until this day." Dumbledore finished eyeing all with piercing blue eyes. All three faces couldn't have been more contrasting. There was Harry with still a bewildered look yet he showed understanding. Sirius was beaming with pride and joy as he looked at his second godchild, speaking of whom was glazed with a look of indifference.

After what seemed like hours, she spoke.

"Well wasn't that an interesting story. Now that I know of my past and why I am here, I must say that I am a bit overwhelmed and tired. So thank you Professor for your escort and all your help. Harry? Can you please show me to my room where I can scream my brains out with annoyance and frustration?" She said, finishing with a sickly sweet smile.

And Dumbledore just sat there, with his well known smile and twinkling eyes as he watched the reunited Potter twins trot upstairs not knowing how much their futures had changed within the last hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Edeline finally had a place to call home. Her home was with people she loved and who loved her back. This home was Grimmauld Place with Harry, Sirius, the Weasley Family and Remus. There was only one person she didn't seem to connect with and that was Hermione Granger. To be honest, she just didn't like the girl. And she tried. Lord alone knows how much she tried. The girl was just plain annoying, intelligent but overbearing. How her brother put up with her for all these years was just beyond her. Ah her brother. The two couldn't have been any more different. According to Sirius, she had the cool "no-care" attitude of her father and the wit of her mother. Harry, on the other hand was more sensitive and caring like their mother. But that didn't affect their relationship. They soon grew to be the brother and sister that they were, each personality balancing the other out. They loved each other with a love as great as the one Lily Potter had for her children. Yes Edeline was home. But not for long.

Soon the time to go to Hogwarts arrived and everyone was on their way to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. It was in Diagon Alley where Edeline met _him. _She had wandered off from Flourish and Blotts because Hermione was going on about some new edition of Hogwarts, A History. A glint in a nearby shop caught her eye and she turned to view the sparkling polished handle of a newly developed broom through the window.

_I want that! I need that! I'm gonna buy that!_

So deeply immersed in her thoughts and intrigued by the amazing view, she somehow forgot she was still walking and collided with something big and solid. Now any normal person would admit their wrongdoing and apologize. But Edeline wasn't normal, in fact she was far from it. So instead, she straightened her back, dusted her robes and stated in a cool yet very hostile manner,

"Hey next time, do a person a favour and kindly watch where you're going because next time it may be a fist you walk into!"

However, she wasn't expecting a cool response, in the same manner of which she spoke.

"As I recall, you were the one so entranced by a broom which you probably cannot afford, that you forgot you had feet and walked straight into me," drawled the voice, sending shivers down her spine. Her head snapped up to come face to face with the most enticing silver eyes that seemed to hold so much within its depths. Those eyes kept her standstill in an almost hypnotized stance until the lips of the boy curled upwards into a very amused smirk. Yet she couldn't move or think of anything beside those silver eyes. Before she knew it, contact was broken and with a swish of his cloak, the boy walked the opposite direction leaving Edeline in her same trancelike state.

"Edeline. Edeline. EDELINE!!!" came a sharp feminine voice that broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to face an expression that somehow reflected its previous tone of voice.

"Edeline, are you alright?" Hermione asked, to which she just shook her head vigorously and whispered with two simple words.

"Bloody Hell!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a week since the "event" and Edeline Potter was confused. She couldn't forget it! One minute she would be playing Quidditch with her friends and within the next one, her thoughts would flash back to that day and she would find herself hanging off a broomstick after being hit by a grapefruit charmed to act as a bludger. Of course, nothing of such sorts ever happened to her, this was simply an example to show just how perturbed her thoughts were. However, it was such a day when her thoughts flooded back to those silver eyes. It wasn't the eyes that had her so baffled; it was her reaction to the eyes. For the first time in all her fifteen years she was completely stunned by a boy! She was always known for her witty responses to any advances made by any boy but for some reason, her body completely shut down by the mere sight the boy. In fact she couldn't register anything else but those eyes so she had no hope of knowing the guy behind them. And she couldn't tell anyone else because the twins would tease her mercilessly about her 'boy troubles'. At this thought, she winced. Yes she would tell no one. But she couldn't be rid of her thoughts no matter how often she tried. Who was he? And why did she stand there staring like a lovesick dog?

In another part of England, Draco Malfoy lay on his bed watching his ceiling as he replayed the happenings a week ago.

_Flashback_

He was watching a new broom in the display window of a Quidditch Shop in Diagon Alley while waiting for his friend Blaise to meet him.

_This just might help me beat Potter to the snitch this year. I wonder how much it costs. Pfffft I'm a Malfoy! I don't care how much it costs._

His thoughts were interrupted as some idiot crashed into him from behind. He spun around quickly to tell such person off only to come into view of a gorgeous figure who was straightening her robes. The movement of her hands along her chest area only distracted him even more that he was shocked to hear the retort of the beautiful figure.

"_Hey next time, do a person a favour and kindly watch where you're going because next time it may be a fist you walk into!"_

It took him a second to shake off his surprise and return to his mask of pure coldness only to be sent back to that state of shock after coming face to face with extraordinary green eyes.

_Gosh I hope she's not a mudblood!_

Her face looked so familiar that he knew she couldn't have been one, for Malfoy's knew no muggles and she seemed to be his age and certainly not some annoying first year. Her face contorted in to one of unmistakable astonishment and it was then he knew that the Malfoy charm was working. At this he smirked and was about to woo her when he saw Granger walking toward his direction. Apparently, she had not seen him and he really did not want to deal with the muggleborn trash. With that thought, he stalked off leaving behind the familiar girl. But who was she?

_End Flashback._

Draco Malfoy couldn't get the girl out of his mind. Yes, she was beautiful but he had been with many other beautiful girls before. And he most certainly had been _with _them. He again smirked very engulfed in Malfoy pride but thoughts of the girl came rushing back to him and he became concerned about his actions. Although she didn't see it, he too was stunned by her beauty but why? No girl has ever stunned a Malfoy. Who was she? As he pondered this, a tiny pop resounded through his room and he lifted his head to view a very tiny houseelf shaking slightly as he bowed before him.

"Excuse me young sir, but the Senior Malfoy has asked that you accompany him and Mistress at dinner," the young creature squeaked, still with his head bowed.

Draco sighed annoyingly though not intentionally at the elf.

"Very well Brinky. Thank you. I will be down momentarily. You are excused," Draco replied though kindly.

After the elf disappeared, Draco got up and shook himself off of any emotion and put up his mental wards should there be anymore visits from a certain Dark Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day to return to Hogwarts had arrived and Grimmauld Place was bustling with excitement and anticipation for those who were to board the train. That is for everyone except one person. Can you guess who? You got it. Edeline Potter. You see, Edeline has never experienced the thrill that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Throughout her life she had only known one home; Grimmauld Place. Now it was time to leave that behind and she really didn't know how. She didn't know how to leave behind the kind face of Mrs. Weasely (and her cooking). She didn't know how to leave behind the anxiety that came with Mad Eye Moody. She didn't know how to leave behind the wisdom and knowledge that was freely given from Remus. Most of all, she couldn't leave behind Sirius and Tonks. Sirius became her father the man she would go to for help or just to talk when Hermione was on one of her rants about Ron or a book or some other irrelevant topic. Sirius was her rock, plainly and simply. Tonks was an older version of herself minus the pink hair of course. Personally it was ridiculous and revolting, and yes she did mention this to Tonks, who in return laughed it off. Yes, Edeline loved her through and through, even the pink hair, for she wouldn't be who she was without it.

No one knew Edeline was feeling this way for she absolutely forbade herself from revealing too much of her emotions putting up a mask of indifference to almost everyone. (ha-ha who does that remind you of). Everyone except those eyes.

_Oh not again Eddy! Forget the stupid boy._

She sighed for what must have been the millionth time that day and attempted to heave her trunk to the staircase.

"Eddy, hurry up or we'll miss the train. Get your ass down here!" came the pleasant though irritated voice if Ginny Weasely.

"I'm coming! Just trying to get this "feather-light" trunk out the door and down the stairs!" she replied annoyingly.

What came next was nothing short of a surprise. First there was the thundering noise of footsteps, if you could call it that, coming up the stairs and in bolted two very breathless identical redheads.

"I have just been informed that a very beautiful lady has requested the help of a charming Mister Fred Weasely," he said while bowing his head to complete the effect.

"I'm sorry sir, but I doubt the lady would want to see a face so unfortunately disfigured such as yours. Kindly move aside and let the better looking twin assist her," answered George nudging Fred to the side and taking hold of one end of the trunk. Fred grabbed the other and both proceeded down the staircase. However, not before Fred had stolen a wink at her.

She sighed amusedly at them both while thinking,

_Thank God they would be coming._

The train station was amazing. At first Edeline thought it was utter rubbish when she received her ticket stating that she were to go to platform nine and three quarters. When told that she were to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, she had burst out laughing. Yes she knew they lived in the magical world but going through a barrier, in full view of muggles she might add, was just ridiculous. She patiently waited to see this miracle, while counting down silently until Fred made impact with the wall.

_3 2 1 CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

_CRASH??_

She blinked. Where on earth did he go?

"Edeline, stop daydreaming and go on through the wall or you'd miss the train!" came the sharp voice of Mrs. Weasley.

Taking a full glance around her she realized that they were the only ones remaining.

"Come on, now. Don't be frightened. Just give it a running start. It'll be over before you know it," Mrs. Weasley repeated causing Edeline to scowl. Of course she wasn't frightened.

Scoffing as she turned to face the barrier, she straightened her back before running toward the wall. She closed her eyes waiting on the full blow she expected to get.

It never came.

She opened her eyes to see a magnificent red train reading with black letters:

The Hogwarts Express.

Smiling she made her way toward the group after first placing her luggage with the others. Edeline hugged those she would be leaving lingering just a bit longer on Sirius and Tonks. She made her way unto the train with her brother and his two friends though wishing she had gone off with Fred and George or even Ginny. The train ride was the most uneventful and boring with Hermione reading, Ron eating and Harry worrying about something or the other. Finally deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, she excused herself to go to the loo, intending to find Fred and George and spend the remainder of the train ride with them.

Her thoughts stirred and she began thinking about the boy again for she had given up on trying to ignore them. A nearby compartment door opened and a person emerged.

_THUD!_

"Well it seems someone is a bit desperate to catch my attention. Of course, what girl isn't?" came a familiar voice which caused green eyes to again come into view of striking silver.


	7. Chapter 7

**I realized that my chapters are way too short. So I've decided to put many different situations in one. In the mean time, review review! I wanna know what you think. Good or bad I don't care! Just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7

"_Well it seems someone is a bit desperate to catch my attention. Of course, what girl isn't?" came a familiar voice which caused green eyes to again come into view of striking silver. _

It was at that moment Edeline decided to unintentionally fall to the floor. On her way down she noticed that his eyes flickered briefly to confusion and worry before attaining one of boredom. With one exasperated sigh, he extended a hand and looked at her expectantly.

Now Edeline was mad. Well not really mad but a bit frustrated. First she stared at him like a fool and now she collapses to the floor. She slapped his hand away and lifted herself off the floor, giving him the best fierce glare she could manage before storming off in the opposite direction with a satisfied smirk plastered across her face.

_Now that was much better! Finally I've got my spunk back. I wish I got his name though. What!!! DO NOT THINK THAT! You don't care who he is! Just keep walking!_

Draco was shocked. Who the hell did she think she was? First, she walks into him, again. Then she slaps his hand away when he offers to help her up and she glared at him. However, he couldn't completely put all his attention on being upset as she had just spun around, unknowingly flaunting her entire behind to him.

_Wow! She's certainly got all the curves in the right places. I wonder what It'd be like to… Do not go there Malfoy. Damn! Look what your perverted mind caused!_

For at that moment, Draco Malfoy's pants had tightened considerably around a particular lower region. Cursing many colourful words, he stormed off along the corridor, intent on finding Pansy to relieve his discomfort.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Great Hall was decorated most magnificently. The ceiling, bewitched to be an illusion of the outside sky, was completely engulfed in a midnight blue, specks of white light representing the many stars. Pure white candles held in glorious gold candlesticks, hovered over each of the five tables giving this hall a luminous glow. Behind the four neighbouring tables were banners of green, blue, yellow and gold. The Head Table at the front revealed a large banner at the back with the Hogwarts crest. All in all, the room was sheer grandeur. However, only one pair of green eyes noticed this brilliant room, for all the other pairs were focused on the girl to whom those green eyes belonged.

She stood towering over the other students by a good couple of inches, waiting to be sorted, while feeling the burning stares of those seated and hearing their mutterings and whispers. Yet, her face was set on the ragged hat on the stool ahead, impatiently waiting for her verdict. She dared not move from her position for fear of coming in contact with particular silver eyes. After what seemed to be an eternity, Dumbledore stood, causing all attention to be diverted to him and silence to be distributed throughout.

"Good evening students and fellow staff members. It is my pleasure to welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To some of you I say, just welcome!" he paused, his gaze scanning the group before him to rest on the tallest of them who stood at the middle. He smiled that warm smile of his and continued addressing all persons before him.

"Students, we have with us a young girl, who would begin her Hogwarts journey not as a first year but as a fifth year. After introducing her, I know many, if not all of you, will have many questions which I ask that you refrain from asking unless she is willing to tell you herself. So without further ado, I ask that you take a seat on this stool where you shall be sorted into one of our four wonderful houses, Ms. Edeline Potter."

At that instant, silence was broken, and the murmurs and whispers resumed. That is until the hat was placed on her head, and everyone hushed, anxious to hear of her sorting. It was then the hat began.

"AHH the long lost Potter. Hmmm, yes I see bravery and nobility in your mind. Characteristics of Gryffindor, just like your parents and brother, so maybe that is the house for you. But what is this I see! You also have the tendency to be cunning and loyal, which are the traits of a Slytherin. But where to put you?"

I guess you can say the silence was indeed deafening, in fact no one dared to breathe until…


	8. Chapter 8

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Screams and yells could be heard coming from the table at the farthest end along with a chant of "We've got Potter!" being led by the Weasely twins. On her way toward them, Edeline chanced a glance at the green table and was rather taken aback to see sneers coming from all its members except the blond boy whom she had met on the train. In fact, she looked into his eyes to see a flicker of disappointment which had gone as quickly as it had arrived. He instead resolved to sneer at her like the rest of his house, although without as much enthusiasm.

Edeline took a seat across from the twins, who were still chanting, and between her brother and Ginny. Silence fell again when the first years were called upon to be sorted. Apart from the scattered applause here and there, the atmosphere was mainly a bored one as everyone was either tired, hungry or both. She took this as an opportunity to question Ginny about the blond boy.

"Hey firecracker, who's the blondie at the green table?" she whispered, not wanting to gain any more attention than she had already.

Ginny, in response, only raised one eyebrow as if to say Firecracker? causing Edeline to smirk an shrug it off.

"It sounded cool in my head," she stated.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny proceeded to tell her details of the boy whom they were speaking of.

"That boy, or blondie as you so nicely put it, is Draco Malfoy, the hottest and richest guy of fifth year and below. But sadly, his parents are death eaters and curse anything that isn't pureblood or rich. In fact they despise muggles, muggleborns or bloodtraitors, like myself. It's a shame though, Malfoy is known as the Slytherin Sex Good and he's not too shabby at Quidditch either. Of course he's nothing compared to Harry across there. Why do you ask, anyways?" Ginny finished, turning to stare at her questioningly.

However, before Edeline had time to formulate a reply, Dumbledore had stood again, said three weird, probably not even English, words and a galore of food appeared before her eyes. Ginny's attention, and everyone else's for that matter, was completely directed to the many dishes presented. She proceeded to tuck into her dinner, however, not before making a mental note to question her dear friend on her sudden interest in Draco Malfoy.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Speak."

Edeline awoke to the bright tip of an illuminated wand pointed directly between her eyes. Due to its brightness, she was unable to see anything beside the blurry outline of the figure before her.

"Shut off that damn light before it magically finds its way up your ass!" she snapped, feeling a tad grumpy at the way she was being awoken.

She heard Ginny's unfeminine snort before the light underneath her lids darkened and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times in the process.

"Now kindly explain why you feel it necessary to awake an easily irritated girl, after only a couple of minutes of sleep. You do know, had you only been another person, that this would have resulted in you earning a one way ticket to the hospital wing on the first day back at school," stated Edeline in an evident tone of irritation.

"Oh cut the crap Eddy, I only wanted to ask you a question," retorted Ginny, though she seemed like she was second-guessing her decision to question the elder girl in her present state.

In response, Edeline raised on eyebrow, while the corners of her lips curved upward to her trademark smirk. She was obviously amused at Ginny's transformation from confidence to nervousness, an almost fearful facial expression.

"Well?" she responded with as much intimidation she could muster, for she found it almost exciting that she could make even the bravest wizard cower before her with one look.

Ginny, sensing her demanding tone, looked down and played with her fingers, refusing to meet her glaze.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to know why, um, you want-wanted to, I mean, asked about, you know, Malfoy?" she stuttered, still refusing to meet the green eyes, she knew was still staring at the top of her head.

Now was Edeline's turn to be speechless. Who knew the fourteen year old before her could be so observant. However, she was able to hide her shock well due to years of experience, though she was still at a loss of what to say to keep the girl ignorant to her fascination with the blond masterpiece.

_Masterpiece? Where the hell did that come from? He is not that attractive!_

During her internal battle with her thoughts, she had somehow forgotten about the presence of a particular redhead on her bed. Ginny, noticing the absence of her friend's condescending tone, looked up to see Edeline with glazed eyes. The look in her eyes caused some sort of revelation in Ginny's mind as well as sudden excitement.

"You like him!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah… wait what!" replied Edeline, shaking her head as though trying to remove water from her ears.

"You…like…Draco…Malfoy," she said, speaking slower, enunciating every word, "And you didn't even tell me!"

"What! I do not! He is…the most…um…revolting… arrogant person I have ever met! I don't like him! Despise more like it," she replied, frustrated that she again failed to keep her thoughts private.

"Wait, how can you despise him, when you have never met him before? Right?" Ginny responded curiously.

_SHIT!!_

"That's it Potter. You are going to talk, and you are going to talk now!" she demanded, folding her arms to further prove that she was completely serious.

Sighing loudly at the fact that she had been found out so easily, she proceeded to tell the Weaselette of all her encounters with the Slytherin God, starting with that day in Diagon Alley.

_There I go again! HE IS NOT THAT HOT!_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Edeline must admit, getting up at half six, did not improve her already foul morning moods. Already, she barked at Hermione for setting her alarm at such an hour, much to the other roommates pleasure, she yelled at Lavendar for spending an half hour in the shower and almost slapped Parvati for asking her why she was being so bitchy. Yes, she knew she wasn't a morning person, but she also acknowledged that her conversation with Ginny last night, or rather this morning, contributed to her irritation.

After getting dressed, she headed down to the common room where Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were waiting on her, the latter glaring at her as though hoping she would burn.

"Morning sis! What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Oh nothing!" she replied, smacking Ginny's head in the process.

"Oww! What the hell was that for!"

"THAT was for keeping me up last night, causing my 'knickers' to be in a twist!" she responded, just as angrily.

"Ok you guys, that's enough! Lets just go down and eat, alright?" came the commanding voice of Harry, that he usually used for the many Hermione- Ron bickerings he experienced daily.

With that, that they all headed off to the Great Hall, praying that this day would end just as quickly as it started.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Partners._

The one word that turned a dead silent Potions class to an uproar within a second.

"Quiet!" roared Snape, his black orbs darkening, if that was even possible.

Silence fell once again, not one person moving an inch for fear of the Potions' masters wrath.

"Now that you all have been so kind as to shut your traps, I will call out the names of the pairs and you will sit together for the remaining year. You are expected to work with your partner for all assignments and projects, as your coursework for the upcoming OWLS are more advanced than what you have dealt with for the last four years. Ms. Potter, since you are new, you will be excused from all further classes. Don't celebrate just yet. This is to allow you to catch up on all the work you have missed from first year until now. You will work with my best student within your "free period" as I am confident he will not fall behind."

_HE? Wait, I thought Granger was the best. Oh no! What if it's…_

"Mr. Malfoy, you will ensure Ms. Potter has learned all the necessary material for the OWL examinations. However, this does not excuse you both from the homework I will be giving this year. If there are any problems, please feel free to visit me. You may go to the library now," he finished, basking in the mixture of expressions of his students, some angry, others envious but most shocked.

Edeline packed her bag, nervous of what was to come, though she hid it well. However, she also felt, what was that, anxiety? What will it be like to spend an entire year in the presence of Draco Malfoy and not only that, but to spend that time, alone. She gulped and followed him out the dungeons to what she was sure was her doom.


	9. Chapter 9

AU

If you want the next chapter...I need to get reviews. Is it crappy? Is it good? Should I give up? Though I must admit I have a lot of good stuff coming up. Talk to me!! Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

OMG YOU GUYS…U HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS TO SEE YOUR REVIEWS!!! I ALMOST CRIED… ALMOST. KEEP REVIEWING!!:)



Chapter 10

On they walked silently side by side, each refusing to acknowledge another's presence, though they discreetly stole glances when the other wasn't looking. Eventually, the silence became unbearable and for the first time in his fifteen years, Draco Malfoy cracked.

"So…"

He turned his head slightly to come into contact with the green eyes he had become so familiar with.

"I suppose I should thank you for getting me out of Potions for an entire term. I mean, it is nice to get away from that Mudblood Granger once in awhile. Not to mention the torture I had to endure from being in the same class as your Scarface brother and his dimwitted boyfriend!" he finished arrogantly, hoping to get a rise out of the other Potter, as he had so easily done with the three Griffindorks. Instead, he was graced with a smile from his female companion as part of her response.

"Yeah, I completely agree with you. Time away from Granger is like a holiday in the Caribbean. I would much rather spend this time with you than with her never-ending 'know-it-all' attitude. As for my brother and Ron, they do seem to be joined at the hip don't they? Hmm, I'll have to ask them about your "boyfriend" claims. Thanks for the heads up!" she fixed her smile into a triumphant smirk, knowing that she just overcame his attempt at angering her.

_In your face! Ha. Can't get to me that easily. Try again sucker!_

However, her smirk faltered when Draco's expression quickly mirrored her previous one of triumph.

"Are you saying that you're happy to be spending time with me?"

He advanced toward her making her unconsciously move backward till she was trapped between the wall and the boy before her.

"No, I never said that. Now could you please step back before I make you!"

He ignored the latter completely and continued.

"Ah but you did. You just said that you would rather spend time with me instead of Granger. I could even see it in your eyes. Relief with a hint of, what is that, desire?"

He was so close that Edeline could only inhale the sent of his cologne, making her more drunk with each breath.

_SHIT!_

"Could you please, back up," she whispered, failing to keep the authoritative tone in her voice.

His face got closer and she marveled in his perfection. His straight nose, plump lips and finally his enticing silver eyes. She couldn't look away, his eyes keeping her captive within its depths.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"Urggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

At that moment Edeline's senses kicked in and she did the first thing that came to mind. Okay, second. Considering the first entailed taking Malfoy to a broom closet and…well you know. Without a third thought, she brought her knee upward, coming in full contact with Malfoy Jr. He collapsed to the floor clutching between his legs, letting an array of colourful words escape his tongue. Speaking of escape, Edeline took advantage that moment to hurry to the common room instead of the library though not before yelling,

"Next time I say back up, for Merlin's sake, back UP!"

She then scurried away leaving Draco Malfoy in a foetal position on the floor. When she reached the empty common room, sudden realization hit her.

"OH MY GOSH! I ALMOST KISSED DRACO MALFOY!"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FELLOW FANFICTIONERS…I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT THIS MAY BE YOUR LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE…YOU SEE SCHOOL HAS BECOME VERY DEMANDING…IN FACT I HAVE A SPEECH DUE TOMORROW AND I HAVE YET TO START SIGH. I ASK U ALL TO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE…THANK YOU..BTW I INTENDED ON GIVING UP THE STORY, BUT READING IT AGAIN MADE ME REALIZE THAT I DON'T WANT TO…SO DON'T GIVE UP HOPE…LUV TICTOCTRACE *WINK WINK***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She'd been hiding out in the common room for an hour and a half now, bored and hungry. After that little incident with Malfoy, Edeline refused to leave the common room. She knew that this would come back to bite her in the ass, but she just could not face him after what had happened. Not too long ago, she had almost kissed the Slytherin Sex God and although she was a bit relieved that she had come to her senses and gotten the heck out of there, she was also rather disappointed. Without a doubt she was attracted to him, but kissing him was completely out of the question. Her brother and her entire house would rip out her organs, grind them up and feed them to hungry hippogriffs if they knew what she was thinking, far less if she had kissed him. Of course she didn't really care but she figured that it was a bit too early in the year to have everyone turn against her.

Her stomach growled again.

_Merlin! What time is lunch? Effin' Next Year?_

Looking at her watch, she realized that lunch wasn't for another thirty minutes, which meant that her brother was still in class, which also meant that she'd have to wait until the bell rang to get something to eat.

_Damn You Potions! Shit Potions, Snape, Malfoy, SNAPE!_

Gathering all her supplies, she made her way out the room in search for Draco, before he decided to sell her out to the potion master as revenge.

_Oh since when are you on a first name basis with him? His name is Malfoy, not Draco, Malfoy, Malfoy…_

"Thinking about me, Potter?" came that familiar drawl, "I must admit though, it is rather arousing to hear you say my name over and over…"

Her head snapped to the side to see the Devil himself, leaning against the wall, arms folded allowing her to see the slight bulge of his biceps through his shirt, staring straight at her with those liquid silver eyes.

_Yum…_

"Take a photo, Potter. It'll keep you company on those cold lonely nights when I'm not around," he said, sending a wink her way.

With that, he pushed himself off the wall and cautiously made his way toward her, staring at her intensely all the while.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I would have thought that LITTLE Malfoy Junior would have had enough abuse for one day," she sniggered.

At that, he halted suddenly and a light blush crept to his pale cheeks, his silver pools darkening as he sent a glare her way.

"I'll have you know, Potter, that Malfoy Junior is nowhere near as Junior as you foolishly think and I can assure you that he's been through a lot more "abuse" than the majority of the lads here at Hogwarts." he retorted, his renown smirk returning as he said that last bit.

Rolling her eyes, Edeline stalked off along the corridor leaving the blond haired magnificence to follow in her wake, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Where are you going, Potter? Surely not the library. It's far too late to do anything now, it's almost lunch. We'd just have to come here another time…"

Turning to face him, she walked backwards, a skeptical expression gracing her features.

"And what, pray tell, do you suggest we do in the mean time?"

The wolfish grin on his face and the one eyebrow raise was enough to tell her exactly what his perverted mind thought they should do. Ignoring the sudden burst of butterflies in her stomach and the burning feeling of desire, she scoffed and spun back around, only to bump into another solid object.

_WTF? This is the second time this has happened since Diagon Alley…damn that freaking Draco Malfoy_

"Well lookie here, George. Seems to me like I've run into a gorgeous black haired lady," the familiar redhead smiled at her.

"That may be, dear brother. But how unfortunate it must be for her to run into a less good looking person as yourself" his clone joked as he walked forward placing an arm around her shoulders, sending a wink her way.

Unrestrained laughter echoed through the silent corridor as Fred Weasley too walked forward and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How are you, beautiful?" he whispered, making Edeline feel a familiar emotion that she never once felt for him. However, before she could reply, the cold, drawling voice of Malfoy interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt this little threesome thing going on but Potter we need to settle dates for your tutoring. I'm free Tuesdays and Thursdays, Wednesdays I have Quidditch practice. Is that ok with you? I don't care. See you there." With a swish of his robe, he stormed off in the opposite direction without another word, leaving a very confused Edeline standing there with the twins.

Seated between Fred and George at the Gryffindor table with a steaming plate of potatoes and porkchops, her thoughts went back to the morning spent with Malfoy. She was surprised to discover that she actually had a bit of fun with the Slytherin Prince. She glanced across the hall to the Slytherin table for what could have been the millionth time, not at all surprised to see that said Prince was still not there. Turning back to her own table, her eyes caught those of Ginny Weasley who frowned at her, and turned her head back to the boy seated next to her. Cursing inwardly, she mentally prepared herself for another midnight chat with the Redhead.

_What a day!_

Back in the Slytherin Male Dormitories, a ticked off Draco Malfoy lay on his back, his hands behind his neck as he thought about the morning's activities. He liked spending time with her and was having a good time until those redheaded idiots showed up, wrapping their filthy hands around her. Not only that, but it seemed as though she had forgotten that he was right there! The little…ugh!

Turning on his side, he glared at his bedside lamp. It was obvious that one of those twins liked her, most likely the one with his arm around her waist. He was going to have to do something about that, but what and most importantly why? Of course he was attracted to her, she was gorgeous and they'd look great together. Not to mention, Harry Pothead would have a fit if he started dating Edeline. At that thought, a plan started to form in Draco Malfoy's head. A plan that he couldn't wait to execute.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

6:17am the next morning found Edeline seated at the Gryffindor table with her head lain on crossed arms and a half filled cup of steaming coffee nearby. Ginny had yet again kept her up with talks of Malfoy and when the redhead had fallen asleep on her bed sometime after 3am, Edeline remained awake, a temporary case of insomnia on her hands. After spending an hour counting sheeps and thinking of all the dog names she knew, she had given up on sleeping and decided to read up on ancient curses for DADA. All her teachers had decided to assign her tutors for their respective classes; Herbology-Neville, Charms and Potions-Malfoy, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Ancient Runes-Hermoine. The only class to which she was not assigned a tutor was DADA, which was taught by the hag, Umbridge, who thought that simple reading of her books should be enough for her to pass her OWL. Luckily for her, Harry was extremely skilled at curses and spells and was most willing to help her practice in the privacy of the Gryffindor common room. She was also to attend each class at the end of every week in order to keep up with the newer material and confer with her professors about any troubles she was experiencing. Back to her present state, she lifted her head to take another sip of coffee only to come into contact with silver eyes, sparkling with mischief.

"Must I be punished this early in the morning?" she groaned, resuming her earlier position, her head on her arms.

"Good Morning Sunshine! Might I say you look glorious this morning!" he stated in a sickly enthusiastic tone.

"Malfoy, piss off!" she mumbled, her face still shoved into the crook of her elbow.

"Aw… come off it Potter! I come across the Hall, sit at a table that's saturated with Gryffindor stink JUST to wish you a pleasant morning. You could at least show a little appreciation.."

His voice sounded so genuine and sweet, that if it wasn't for his ridiculous, trademark smirk plastered across his face, she would have swooned at it.

"Gah…what do you want, Malfoy, besides to annoy me to the most gruesome of suicidal thoughts?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he stated, rolling his eyes in the process. "I was thinking that we do something fun until classes start, which won't really affect us since we have Charms first and thanks to you, we don't have to see Flitwick the midget today" he finished with a boyish grin.

Ok if she didn't swoon before, Edeline was definitely swooning now. He was just so adorable that she would have done anything he asked at that very moment. However, she was just too exhausted to even move an inch.

"Malfoy, truth is, I got absolutely no sleep last night and I'm too tired as hell to do anything…"

"I can see that, Potter. You're practically drooling on yourself" he said, sniggering when she moved to wipe her mouth and realized that he was joking. "Don't look at me like that, sweetheart. Glaring does not do anything but make me notice just how attractive you really are. Here, take a sip of this, it should keep you up for the rest of the day."

He handed her a vial with sky blue liquid, winking at her as he did so. She was stunned speechless when he called her sweetheart and attractive that she could only do as he said. The moment the potion touched her lips she felt alert, refreshed and, she must admit, in a rather good mood.

"Ah, now I know why you're so bloody cheerful, Malfoy. This is fantastic! What is it?"

"Lacus Bibendum. Now that you know my secret I have to use the killing curse on you. Can we go now?" His impression had resorted back to that boyish look and she instantly agreed. They got up from their seats at the Gryffindor table and made their way out of the Great Hall side by side, earning themselves curious glances from the few students awake at such an hour.

"Malfoy, where, in the name of Merlin, are you taking me?" she questioned.

"You'll see in a bit, love."

He led her outside and onto the Quidditch pitch. When he finally turned to look at her, he found her looking around, positively astounded by the stadium, her lips parted slightly. Besides wondering if she had ever seen a Quidditch field before (what with her brother being Harry freakin' Potter), Draco Malfoy also wondered how such beauty could even be related to Potter. The sun had just begun to rise over the castle and shed its early light on her ivory skin, making her almost glow. After marveling at her features for a few more moments, he finally remembered what he had brought her here for.

"Oy, Potter! What's the matter? Never seen a Quidditch field before?" shaking her out of her reverie.

"Actually, I've never been on a Quidditch pitch. Still a bit new to this whole magic thing…" she muttered, hoping that he didn't pick up on the last bit, which, unfortunately for her, he did. However, although Draco did wonder what she meant by that, he noticed that she wasn't ready to divulge such information about herself and chose not to question her further on the issue.

"Well, I'm assuming you can at least ride a broomstick since you seemed very interested in the Firebolt500 in Diagon Alley…" he stated, relating back to their first meeting, causing her to smirk at the memory and in response. Returning her smirk and a wink which jellified her legs, he continued, "and as such, I was wondering if you'd take a morning ride around the castle with me." He let out a low melodious whistle and a tiny black speck sped towards them which emerged into a Firebolt500 as it got closer.

"So tell me, do you want me in the front or behind you?" Edeline rolled her eyes at his suggestive look and straddled the broomstick, patting behind her for him to sit. She instantly regretted her decision not only because of his widespread grin, but because now Malfoy had to wrap his arms around her stomach and was pressed against her back, allowing her to inhale his cologned scent which had now become her addiction. He let out a low chuckle which sent vibrating sensations along her spine, causing her to lose focus and get lost in the moment.

"Anytime now, Potter. I know you'd rather us stay in this position all day buttahhhhhh! Are you trying to get me killed?" Tired of Malfoy's lewd comments and her girlish reactions, Edeline had kicked off hard causing Draco to tighten around her waist for safety.

"I shan't confirm nor deny that allegation, Mr. Malfoy. Although I must say that in the future you should focus more on your safety then smartass remarks. Wouldn't want anything horrible to happen to you now would we?" she said, holding in a bark of laughter.

Smiling, he loosened his grip on her waist and relaxed as she soared through the cool morning air. She dipped, swirled and even glided over the lake, at which point she allowed one hand to surf over the water's surface. Malfoy was surprised. The girl was a natural flier and he had no doubt that she'd be an amazing Chaser, albeit unfortunately on the Gryffindor team. Getting lost in the moment, he rested his head on her shoulder and snuggled into her neck, inhaling her scent.

_Mmmm Vanilla._

He was brought back to his current surroundings when he felt her stiffen in response to his actions. His mind began working furiously to come up with an explanation all the while still beating himself up for being so careless.

Meanwhile, Edeline Potter was going mentally insane by the intimate gesture. She was extremely nervous when his arms had clenched around her but soaring through the wind had made her temporarily forget that Malfoy was holding her. That is, until he nestled into her neck causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body, causing her to stiffen in response. She loved it but by no means was she going to let the Slytherin Prince be aware of that. She was about to make some stark comment about it but quieted when she heard him speak, his voice a little huskier than usual.

"I guess I didn't take enough potion for the day, I'm practically falling asleep on myself. Maybe we should head back down. It's almost 8 already. We could probably do some minor potions before classes start then work on simple charms after?"

"Ummm yeah sure. Thanks for allowing me to ride your broom. I think it woke me up more than your potion," she finished with a smile.

Holding back an extremely suggestive comment, he settled for smirking and a nod of the head. They landed gracefully on the pitch and made their way to the library silently, each immersed in their own individual thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Draco was undeniably ecstatic as he skipped through the hallways, causing every head to turn, quizzically in his direction as he passed. The last week was absolutely amazing and there was only one person to thank for that; Edeline. Since that day on the broomstick, she had been warming up to him and him, her. They seemed so alike in many ways; they both had the sharpest of wit and a shared dislike for Granger. Not only that, but female Potter was incredible as she caught on to her schoolwork, both old and new, fairly quickly and easily. Of course, she was no Granger but she was rather close and much more appealing to the eye. Yes, she was a beauty with her pale, yet flawless skin which made her green eyes even more striking, but Potter also had pleasant curves which Draco appreciated greatly. Shaking his head to get rid of the impure thoughts that were drilling into his mind, he turned a corner onto the library's corridor and halted in shock at the sight before him; His Potter and one of the Weasley Twins in liplock.

15 minutes earlier…

She was late. Umbridge had kept her after her class inquiring about how was it that she was catching up so easily in class. When Edeline coolly stated that it was all due to the textbook readings Umbridge herself had assigned, she was accused of lying and issued detention with her brother for Saturday afternoon. Cursing inwardly, she left the frog in pink's office and hurried to meet Malfoy in the library. Being that furious did not do much for her attitude as well. She glared, sneered, yelled at and flipped off every student that looked or got into her way. She was so infuriated that tears began to form and her vision blurred, causing her to bump into a solid object along the way.

FUCK!

"Whoa there, beautiful! As much as that offer appeals to me, I'm quite certain that your twin would not approve of such interactions between yourself and I."

She knew that voice anywhere and was so grateful to hear it, that she acted besides herself and embraced Fred Weasley, shoving her face into his chest and allowing two teardrops to fall.

"What the…Edeline, what's wrong? Are you crying?" he asked, his words holding both concern and nervousness within their depths, for no one ever saw her cry. In fact, no one thought that she would ever allow herself to reveal such emotion but here she was, wrapped in his arms, crying.

"That hag Umbridge gave me detention and I couldn't tell her off because Harry and the others begged me to keep my attitude in check. But I'm pissed because she gives me detention for absolutely no reason, after I've been working my ass off, harder than everyone else, just to keep up. I swear on Merlin's grave that the next time I see her, I will shove her quill so high up her repulsive and obnoxious …"

The rest of her sentence became subdued as Fred placed his hand over her mouth, clearly amused at where the rest of her story was heading.

"Edeline Potter," he tsked, "that sort of language is not becoming of a young lady such as yourself. I shall have to owl Sirius and discuss this matter so that hopefully, you'll become the elegant young woman you were born to be!" he finished with a prim and proper accent, a pompous air about him.

Although she narrowed her eyes and scoffed at his attempt to make her laugh, when she turned her head, she couldn't help the small smile which graced her lips and when she faced him again, her eyes were no longer watery and seemed a bit brighter.

"Bugger off, Fred Weasley. What are you doing here, anyway and where is George? I've always taken a liking to him, being the more attractive twin an' all, and now that he isn't here, I can't help but miss him dearly." she stated, her eyes now sparkling mischievously and her smile transforming into a smirk.

Fred smiled as he saw her return to her old self and decided to tease her a bit more.

"He ditched me awhile ago to walk Alicia Spinnet to Transfiguration and as far as more attractive goes, I believe that if you look more closely, you'll see just how greatly mistaken you really are, Potter."

Now, while this exchange of words was occurring, neither of them seemed to realize that Edeline was now backed up against a wall with Fred lightly pressed against her; one hand over her shoulder and near her head while the other was gently gripping at her waist. What they both knew, however, was that they were enjoying every bit of it. To Edeline, it was mysterious and alluring, not knowing what was about to happen next but desperately wanting what was to come to arrive faster. She had felt this with Draco on the night they almost kissed, but that was different. As much as she had wanted it to happen, she also didn't want it to happen. Malfoy's approach was more seductive and Fred's was more playful, making her feel …safer and less unnerved. The subtle dip of Fred's head towards her was all she needed to lift her own head and connect her lips with his. The kiss was light and short but seemed to last minutes upon minutes. Butterflies exploded within her and were now flittering around madly at the feel of Fred's lips on hers. He moved to deepen the kiss but her mind flashed back to Draco and anxiety arose knowing that she was to meet him outside the library doors any minute now. Although she was inwardly screaming for more, she broke the kiss and smiled sadly at Fred.

"Where'd your lips go?" he asked in his euphoric state.

She giggled, mentally smacked herself for her girlish antics, and replied, "Malfoy will be here any second to tutor me on Draught of Death and.."

"Too late, Potter," came an icy voice, laced with venom as its owner stared at the couple wrapped up in each other. "I've been here for a while now and had to watch the most gruesome sight, two Gryffindorks swapping spit. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd not waste anymore of my time, Potter. Meet me inside in two minutes or else I'm leaving." He stormed off through the library doors not giving her a chance to explain or even bothering to look at her during his cold and cruel words.

Silence ensued until…

"Well then. He must be quite lovely to work with. Nothing but a complete sweetheart," Fred let out and Edeline could see him rolling his eyes although not looking at him. She snorted and turned to face him, a laugh threatening to burst out.

"You should go, Malfoy seems pissed off enough as it is and as much as I'd love to push his buttons, I think I may possibly rip off his head if he continues with that attitude because I'm in no mood to deal with it," she responded, still smiling.

Fred nodded and leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Sit with me at dinner tonight?" he asked against her mouth, before kissing her once. She kissed him back, nodded and finally pushed him off down the corridor so that she could make her way into the library.

It didn't take long for her to find Draco because there he was, seated at their usual table in the back. The difference was that he didn't wait for her to come in like he normally did nor did he smirk in her direction as she walked towards him. Instead he poured over textbooks and parchment, sneering at the pages. He only acknowledged her when she sat down, giving her notes and instructions about the potion and then left her to make it, disappearing among the shelves. He returned only when the potion was completed and graded it an E. He then quickly packed his stuff and was out the door without another word. No doubt Malfoy was immensely upset about what he had witnessed but why did Edeline all of a sudden feel guilty for what she had done? There was nothing going on between her and the Prince but the way he was acting made her feel in the wrong. She sighed and packed her stuff all the while thinking that another session with Ginny was in order.

_Oh well… At least tomorrow is Saturday._

Back in the Slytherin Dormitories.

_HOW DARE SHE? After a romantic fly and a week of playful banter in the library, she repays me by SNOGGING a bloodtraitor and not just any bloodtraitor, a POOR ONE? When I had leaned down to kiss her, she'd nearly eradicated my family jewels but she lets a WEASLEY put his filthy hands on her? _

Draco was baffled. What was it that Weasley had that he didn't? Draco was more handsome with fantastic silky hair (which he ran his hand through to prove a point to himself). He was richer, wittier and more athletic. He rolled over to his back and thought again.

_Well, Weasley isn't completely dimwitted. The Weasley twins were the funniest lads at Hogwarts and some of the girls do think they're rather attractive. Of course, they get along well with her brother and are also athletic, being on the Quidditch team and all. _

In the end, Draco settled for the possibility that maybe both he and Weasley balanced off but at the same time, he was still dumbfounded that Potter would choose Weasley over him. In his opinion, he and Potter would make a much better couple and their personalities were already perfectly matched; Potter just needed to see that and Draco Malfoy made a self-promise that she would indeed see that.

Gryffindor Table.

She glanced at the Slytherin table again but the familiar blonde head still wasn't there like the last fifteen times she had checked. Rolling her eyes at Malfoy's immaturity, she turned to face Fred who was seated next to her and telling of a prank he had pulled when Ron was a kid. The table burst out laughing and Fred looked at her, smiling and sending her a wink, at which she inwardly blushed and rolled her eyes again, trying to hide her smile although failing. His hand rested on her lower back, his thumb tracing circles and providing tingling sensations along her spine. Ginny had witnessed the movement and frowned at the pair, whom she had just realized were extremely closer than usual. She locked eyes with female Potter attempting to soundlessly question her about what was going on between herself and her elder brother. Edeline turned her head and looked at the Slytherin table again, knowing fully well that Ginny was going to question her later. To her surprise, there was Malfoy staring right back at her, intensely. When he had realized that he had caught her eye, he gave her a smirk that seemed to say "Look out" and a dangerous wink which Edeline both loved and dare she think it, somewhat feared. However, contact was broken not long after when Draco started to pile food onto his plate and ate it happily, ignoring Edeline throughout the rest of dinner, which he knew was bound to send her into hysteria.

_That's it, Malfoy. Just keep her there, hanging, wondering what's going on._

As he predicted, Edeline's mind, although she hid it well, was racing with questions about the blonde's actions. She kept trying to catch his eye throughout the rest of dinner but he remained adamant on ignoring her. To make matters worse, Ginny caught her throwing glances toward the Slytherin table and kicked her hard in the shin, which made her stop to glare at the redhead, though when she looked at Ginny she realized she deserved it and was laden with guilt. Here she was, almost wrapped in the arms of her friend's brother but thinking non-stop about Malfoy, who Ginny had already suspected she had feelings for.

_Yup, tonight is going to be a very long night._

She sighed, turning her attention back to Fred and snorted at the way he was shoveling food down his throat. Hearing her sound of amusement, he turned to face her and leaned forward as if to plant a messy kiss on her cheek, to which she responded by smacking him across the head. Fred gave her a look of hurt, though his eyes twinkled with mirth, and the entire table burst out in a raucous laughter, even Ginny, but Edeline knew that it wasn't going to stop her from interrogating her later on. Smiling sweetly at Fred she turned back to her dinner, forcing herself not to look up because she knew that two pairs of eyes were now on her, one from Ginny and the other from her favourite blonde.

Later that night…

She found Ginny perched on the end of her bed, waiting patiently for her to arrive. She would have been there sooner, had it not been for Fred, who wanted some ahem alone time with her behind a stone gargoyle, not too far from the Gryffindor Common Room Entrance. Smirking, she walked towards Ginny who had a fierce look on her face which Edeline interpreted to mean "Stop smirking like that, you've got some serious explaining to do."

"What's up firecracker?" she taunted, flinging herself on her bed and looking at her with the most innocent expression she could muster. Rolling her eyes at her friend's newly chosen nickname for her, Ginny wasted no time in telling her what exactly was up.

"Don't give me that Edeline Potter. What was that you and my brother were getting on with at dinner, with his arm around you and the flirting and the secret smiles and the flirting-"

"Oi! I get it ok?" Edeline interrupted, massaging the bridge of her nose. She had to admit, the way Ginny said it, made her feel revolted by her actions. She felt as though the spirit of Lavender or Parvati possessed her, causing her to act like such a girly, boy-crazy airhead.

"Oh, and that's not all! Don't pretend that you weren't gazing lovingly at the Slytherin Table all through dinner and I'm sure I can bet my head on which exact snake you were goggling at!" she continued.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Cause I can see you losing your head, right now!" Edeline muttered.

Giving her a glare, Ginny finished her little rant.

"What is going on, Edeline? If you're interested in Fred, then by all means go for it. BUT do not be pining over Malfoy while you're at it. He is my brother and as much as I love you, I'm not going to stand by and let my brother's heart be played with…by ANYONE."

She folded her arms and looked expectantly at the older girl, waiting for her response.

Sighing, Edeline proceeded to tell her about everything that happened that day and Ginny was smart enough to not interrupt until she was completely finished.

"I like Fred, a lot and I suppose I may have a soft spot for Malfoy but that's it. His family is involved with the Dark Arts and although I do tend to get attracted to guys with a little edge (she sent Ginny a wink to dissolve the intensity of the conversation, which worked as she received a smirk in return), getting too involved with Malfoy, puts my brother at risk and I won't take that chance. So no need to worry about that, I'm not playing with Fred's emotions. I promise." She ended.

Seemingly content, Ginny nodded and the two remained in silence, each concerned with their own thoughts, until Ginny spoke.

"Ok. Now that that's over, can I sleep here tonight? The girls in my room are being annoying tonight. Well, more annoying than usual."

Without waiting for a response, she crawled under the covers on half of the bed sending a cheeky grin at Edeline, who snorted.

"If I didn't know any better Weasley, I'd think you were trying to seduce me. You're always looking for an excuse to sleep in my bed." She replied, winking playfully.

"Well if that were the case, you certainly don't have a problem because you never deny me. I know you want me, Potter but I'm afraid I'm rather tired tonight to satisfy you. Maybe the next time I sleep over. Goodnight Eddy."

With that, she rolled over, leaving Edeline in fits of laughter.

"Goodnight, Gin."

She awoke later that night to an offending object whacking her lightly on her head.

"What the hell…" she mumbled, sleepily. She couldn't have been sleeping for more than an hour.

She received another whack from the object, which turned out to be a bewitched letter. She grabbed it and it ceased movement, allowing her to read its contents. It turns out that it was Malfoy who sent her the letter, asking her to meet her "little snake" in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Looking at her watch, she saw that she had ten minutes remaining until midnight, then she remembered Ginny. The younger girl was still sleeping peacefully and Edeline contemplated if she should go because she knew her friend would be most against it. However, Edeline wanted answers and she intended to get them. Plus, this was her chance to get back to her roots of rule-breaking. Personally, Edeline thought she had been too well behaved since she arrived at Hogwarts and it was time to stop. She put on a sweater and her flip flops and with one more cautious look at Ginny, she left.

_He's going to get an earful when I get there, maybe even a punch if he's lucky. Who the hell does he think he is? Waking me at midnight after the way he acted. You're in for it, Malfoy. Stupid Wanker._

When she had gotten there, however, she was dumbfounded. The view was magnificent, and she supposed the night sky looked alright too *wink*; for there was Draco, dressed in black from head to toe sporting a simple, genuine smile. Shaking out of her reverie, she refused to let Malfoy know, in the slightest, the effect he had on her.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up after only an hour of sleep, Malfoy. Right now, murder doesn't sound like such a horrible thing," she hissed at him. He, however, chuckled which was quite unlike himself and Edeline narrowed her eyes at his new, easy going attitude.

"Come off it, Potter. You had a choice. If you didn't want to come, you could've just ignored it."

She snorted.

_Merlin! I've been doing that a lot lately. It really isn't attractive to be snorting at everything, like this._

"Oh please. Knowing you, you probably hexed it to keep smacking me on the head until I left the dormitory." His smirk was enough confirmation to her accusation. "Anyway, what do you want? Is the great Draco Malfoy going to apologize for acting like such a prick earlier because although Mother Nature decided to pay you a visit, that is no excuse to go around treating people like dirt." She walked closer to him and sat on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower and gave him a pointed look, though her own smirk was threatening to break free. Draco ignored her, which she expected because she would've done the same.

"Have you started constellations in Astronomy?" Seeing that she shook her head, he continued, "I know I'm not your tutor for Astronomy but I wanted to share with you why I favour the subject."

"Because of your name?" came her response and when he looked at her, he saw the smirk that she tried to hide earlier.

_She's gorgeous and she doesn't even know it._

They sat there for a half hour looking at the sky. Draco showed her the constellation from which he was named, among others. Edeline was knowledgeable in the area as well, sharing whatever information she knew. Then they became silent, just enjoying each other's company. Draco made a noise to say something then he hesitated.

"A- Are you dating him?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

He never clarified who "him" was but she knew. She didn't answer him for a while.

"Not yet. He hasn't asked me to. Why?" More silence.

"He isn't good enough for you."

"No one is." She teased, but he didn't laugh.

"I'm serious. You can do better."

"Oh yeah? And who is better, Malfoy?" she challenged. She turned to look at him and her heart was now racing to hear his response. When he faced her, his silver eyes were piercing into hers and everything around her stopped as he moved closer. She was sure this time she wasn't going to run from him. However, nothing happened. He shifted and in an instant he was up.

"We should go before Filch catches us up here. Wouldn't want you to get another detention, now would we?" he smirked and helped her up. He offered to walk her back to "Gryffindork Tower" which she refused, but he walked her back anyway. The walk was silent and awkward and when they arrived, he nodded and left with nothing more than a goodnight.

When Edeline got back into bed with the sleeping Redhead, she lay awake, thinking of everything that happened that night. She felt confused, guilty, upset but more than anything else, she was disappointed. Despite everything she had told Ginny earlier, she wanted Draco to want her. Even if they couldn't be together, she wanted him to want her.

_You're such a whore, Edeline Potter._

Draco lay awake as well. He was being stupid and childish. The Dark Lord was back and all he could think about was pursuing Edeline. If things were different, then nothing would've stopped him from kissing her tonight. But things weren't different. He was a Malfoy, she, a Potter. A relationship with her meant a threat to his life, his family's life and most importantly, her life. He couldn't bear being the cause of anything bad happening to her. He had to protect her and the only way he could do that, was to let her relationship with Weasley blossom and treat her nothing more than a Potter, nothing more than someone he was tutoring. He knew it was easier said than done, but he would do it. It would've helped though to not have her scent and her face lingering in his memories as he attempted to fall asleep.


	14. Author's Note!

*****AU*****

You may hate me for teasing you with the prospects of a new chapter when in reality it is just an Author's Note. Sorry lol but it's necessary! I'm about to resume my story with the hopes that I finish before school starts next semester (Can't believe I've been working on this for two years now!). I have a bunch of ideas floating around in my head, I just need to find a way to make sense of everything. Also, I realized that I'm again straying from the basic storyline that J.K. herself produced and I apologize. It seems that I'm just getting caught up in my love-story. I will admit though, I'm really proud to see that my writing's been improving :3 It's not perfect but it's better than how I started out! So with this being said, I'm working on the new chapter but here's what you can look forward to as I continue the story:

The love triangle of course! Malfoy vs Fred

Development of the relationship between Edeline and Harry

A glimpse of Edeline's "power". Remember the prophecy made about her? Yeah that

And finally, I solemnly swear (that I am up to no good!) that I will try to interweave this story with Order of Phoenix as closely as possible

Finally, I thank you all for your good reviews and criticisms! I love critiques (not too much mind you) because it lets me know what can be improved and what to work on so I appreciate them. I hope that you enjoy the chapters to come anddddd here's to me finishing before school restarts! Get ready for chapter 14!


	15. Chapter 14

*I know I said that she'd be serving detention with Harry on Saturday. Turns out, Harry didn't have detention on a Saturday. Ooops! So I fixed that.*

Also…I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I do want to know how you feel! Send me your reviews!

Chapter 14

Edeline tossed and turned, but try as she may, she could not fall back asleep. She looked to the sleeping mass of red hair next to her and glared, not necessarily because she was upset but rather jealous that her bed-mate slept like a log. Apart from a few grunts uttered when Edeline moved, Ginny's sleep was undisturbed, something Edeline hasn't had since she arrived at Hogwarts. She usually went to bed late, due to something or the other, and awoke early to attend classes, which her body had already gotten used to. The smallest amount of light entered the room signaling the sun's impending arrival at which Edeline groaned.

_It's a bloody Saturday morning and I can't even manage to sleep in. What's worse I have to spend the afternoon with that hag. And they say Hogwarts is one of the best places ever. Please, it doesn't rank very high on my list at the moment._

She angrily tore off her covers and stomped her way into the showers, fully giving up on sleeping in. Feeling slightly refreshed after her shower, she re-entered her dormitory, noting that not one of the sleeping girls moved an inch during the time she was in the shower.

_Lucky bastards._

Her narrowed eyes landed on a sealed envelope next to Malfoy's letter, which she had failed to notice the night before. Tearing the latter into shreds and discarding it in her trash (thereby ensuring that Ginny wouldn't "happen" to come across it) she opened the sealed letter and read its contents, grinning as she did so.

_Miss Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you were scheduled to serve detention with Professor Umbridge on Saturday afternoon. It is my pleasure to inform you that you would no longer be required to serve said detention as it was administered on unjust and foolish grounds. However, I feel it necessary to advise you, as I previously did with Mr. Potter, to keep your temper and your attitude in check around all teachers and specifically, Dolores Umbridge. Do enjoy your weekend and put your new-found free time to good use. I've been informed by Miss Granger that your Switching Spell could use a bit more work but I have no doubt that you'd be successful in performing it by the end of the weekend if you use your time wisely. Again I wish you a pleasant weekend._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

Rolling her eyes at Hermione's bed, she folded the letter and put it away, happily. Who knew stick up her ass McGonagall was capable of raising her spirits?! She dressed in a simple jeans and t-shirt and made her way down to the common room, though not before grabbing her wand and her brother's copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. She figured that it wouldn't hurt to perfect the spell before the end of the day so that "the Girl Who Couldn't Shut Up Granger" wouldn't have to go blabbing to McGonagall about her progress. With one final glare thrown at Granger's sleeping form, she left for the common room. However, she didn't expect the room to be inhabited by anyone this early on a Saturday morning, much less her brother.

"Harry?! What in the hell are you doing up so early?" she exclaimed, taking a seat in an armchair across from him and watched as he neatly folded the paper in his hand. He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I could ask you the same thing. I expected you to be locked away until your detention later. Don't demons such as yourself usually stay away from sunlight?" he joked.

He tried to give her a small smile but Edeline could detect the trace of worry in his tone when he mentioned her detention. However, she ignored it and just smirked.

"I couldn't sleep and as for my detention, McGonagall got me out of it." He breathed a very noticeable sigh of relief and she looked at him quizzically. "She stated that it was 'administered on unjust and foolish grounds'" she finished, grinning.

"Nice. You really don't need to be spending any additional time with that monster. You'd kill her." He winked at her and her grin widened.

"Indeed, dear brother. Indeed. What's the piece of paper about?" she asked, nodding at the folded paper in his hand.

He looked down at the letter he had written to Sirius and debated whether he should confess to his sister about what really went on during Umbridge's detentions. He wasn't kidding when he said Edeline would kill Umbridge and he was almost certain that if he told her the truth Umbridge was facing her immediate death. Not that he cared for the hag's safety, but he couldn't bear to see his sister chucked into Azkaban for murder. It was only the first week of the school year, after all.

"Harry?"

He sighed and explained everything, from the detentions to his scar hurting when Umbridge had touched his arm and finally, to the letter he had written. He paid particular attention to his sister throughout his story. Her face remained generally blank and she seemed surprisingly calm if you ignored the harsh manner in which she was gripping the armchair she was sitting in. She remained silent well after he had finished talking which began to worry him even more.

"Edeline?"

"Hm?"

"Don't kill her."

"I won't make a mess I promise."

"No. Don't kill her."

"No-one would know it was me."

"Yes they can if they perform _Priori Incantantem_ on your wand."

"Priori incantat-who? Oh whatever. I don't need a wand anyway. I have two hands."

"Edeline. Don't kill her," he said with a tone of finality. She glared but her grip on her chair loosened a bit.

"Fine. She deserves a fate worse than death anyway…wicked, old hag!" She stared at his hand where the words from the Blood Quill would've been etched and Harry saw every bit of her emotions in her eyes. She was truly worried about him.

"Don't worry about it, Eddy. Do you want to come with me to mail Sirius' letter?" he asked.

Gathering up her stuff, she made her way to the portrait hole with her brother. However, right before they exited, she hugged him tightly. Although he was shocked, he hugged her back and so they remained until she started to pull away.

"Geez Harry Potter. If I knew you were so sentimental on mornings, I'd have stayed in my room. Grow a pair for Merlin's sake!" and with that, Edeline made her way to the Owlery, Harry's howls of laughter echoing in the hallway as he followed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

She must admit, spending the day with her brother was, for lack of a better word, nice. She didn't stress about schoolwork, her impending detention which no longer existed (score!), nor the love triangle she seemed to have gotten herself in.

_Love? Who said Fred was in love with you? Who said Draco was in love with you? There you go again with the Draco talk! That's Malfoy to you Edeline Potter._

She sighed. Ok, maybe she couldn't get a break from _that _situation, but her day had gone generally well, apart from a few quirks she could've done without. For example, when she and Harry had gotten to the Owlery, they ran into Cho Chang. _Bleh. _Sure the girl was pretty but Edeline had to endure the torture of seeing her brother turn into slop at Chang's feet. It was excruciatingly painful. Then she made her way to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor team practice. She supposed that would've have gone well if Ron was a decent keeper, if Fred had kept his eyes on the Bludger rather than on her (I mean come on, a bludger ran into George, knocking him off his broom twice in under 5 minutes) and if Malfoy didn't decide to be a bigger ass and spy on the Quidditch team's practice. Luckily for her, he ignored her completely while they were seated in the stands and Edeline figured that his actions the previous night had something to do with that. That and the entire Gryffindor team would've have pummeled him if he so much looked her way.

However, wasting the entire day had its consequences, which brings us to her current predicament. She was seated in the Great Hall practicing her Switching Spell and although she was close to perfecting it, she was just that, close. In fact, her matchstick had a pointed end of sulphur. She became so frustrated that she began snapping at anyone who would interrupt her or offer help.

_See. This is what you get for wasting an entire day._

_I regret nothing._

_Sure you don't._

_Shut your trap._

Her mental argument and her current frustration level silently sent out a warning signal to all those around her. Even Harry, who was seated closest to her, had an empty seat between the two of them and was paying an unusual amount of attention to his steak and potatoes. Of course, there were the few people suicidal enough to disrupt the already irritated Gryffindor.

Hermoine Granger walked into the Great Hall and upon seeing Edeline completely focused on her matchstick, walked briskly to the Gryffindor table, not noticing the worried glances she received from her fellow house-mates.

"Oh good! You're practicing! I was wondering when you'd start working on the Switching spell. It's the most basic spell there is and you really should've had it perfect by now! But at least you're working on it now so let's see it!" Hermoine finished, looking at Edeline expectantly. Edeline didn't even grace her with a look and remained fixated on her matchstick.

"You know what, Hermoine? You're right. I'm getting so much better that I bet soon I'd be able to perform the spell on humans. For example, I could switch you for a chinchilla. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with a fuzzy creature that talks too much and has an obnoxious attitude because chinchillas are quiet, something you obviously know nothing about." She finally lifted her head to grace Hermoine with a sadistic smile and then returned to her needle-matchstick thing. Hermione furiously stomped off to the other side of Harry, glaring at all those who were stifling their laughter, including Harry who was currently choking on his pumpkin juice.

Hermione diverted her glare to the entrance of the hall, through which Fred and George had just entered followed by a flock of first years. Noticing Hermione's facial expression, they turned and whispered something to the first years, causing many of them to look over to the prefect with guilty faces and then hurry to the end of Gryffindor table, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Ron, we really need to tell them about using their products on the other students." She said, giving him a meaningful look to which he responded with a scandalized expression.

"Hermoine, you've already told them off!"

"With no help from you Ronald!"

"You had it under control." He muttered, looking down at his mashed potatoes.

She huffed and straightened herself with the intent of addressing the twins as soon as they sat down. However, they ignored her completely and took the two empty seats on either side of Edeline; Fred on her right, next to Harry, and George on her left.

George, noticing the tension at the table, decided that he was not ready to lose a head (in both senses of the word) and turned to start a conversation with the person to his left, who turned out to be Neville Longbottom. Fred, on the other hand, addressed Edeline hesitantly.

"Edeline?"

"Hm?"

"What're you doing?"

"Playing."

"Playing?"

"Yup."

"What're you playing?"

"How long it will take for Fred Weasley to realize that Edeline Potter has no intention of holding a conversation with him."

The corners of his mouth twitched as he said his next sentence.

"Would you rather us do something that doesn't require talking because that can be arranged."

Harry resumed his choking and Edeline turned to Fred, glaring at him fiercely before turning again to her matchstick, repeating the incantation.

"Here let me help you," he said, softly and a little surprised that she didn't object or ram her elbow into him. He shifted so that his right hand was holding her wand hand and his left, lightly holding her waist.

He navigated her wrist so that she completed the wand movement to its most intricate flick of her wrist and within minutes she perfected her spell.

"There," he whispered and Edeline shivered, closing her eyes. He smirked and moved to the dishes before him, leaving his left arm around her waist. Everyone had noticed the interaction, especially a pair of striking green eyes whose irises grew wide with realization, and a pair of silver eyes that were filled with jealousy and sadness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO


End file.
